MomoAi Peach Love
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: AU: For this princess, a seemingly routine congregation will turn into a life-changing adventure that will teach her about how to live and love. MarthxPeach SamusxRoy LinkxZelda and slight IkexPit, also slight OCxOC.
1. Letter from Zelda

**MOMO-AI**

Wandering through the corridors of her vast castle she came to her personal messenger.

"Please deliver this to Princess Zelda in Hyrule.

"Very well your highness," answered the guard.

The girl turned sharply and began skipping back up the hallway. Zelda's castle was not too far from her castle; She should get a reply soon, thought the princess. Two days passed quickly and soon the messenger returned with a letter with the tri-force seal. Peach squealed with happiness as she took the note & thanked him for the trouble. she sprinted to her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

The young prince sat in front of a case full of enough clothes for a single weekend. He certainly wasn't excited about the meeting that his royal family would be attending. Being royalty wasn't as good as it was made out to be. The argument that he had had with his father hadn't smoothed the situation over any.

"Hmph," he grunted as he flopped on the bed. "At least I don't have to be in the room during the meeting," he sighed. "Supposedly there are plenty of other people near my age, because having to listen to a bunch of old war veterans is not my idea of fun," he continued.

A faint knock could be heard at the door, and he sprang off the bed and opened the door.

"Are you ready yet? It is time we head off, son." Marth gave him an affirmative gaze and grabbed his case, and strapped his sword to his back, then followed his father out the door.

He walked down the hall from his chamber, and knocked on the door of his bodyguard.

"Hold on a second," was the reply he received.

"Sorry, we have to leave earlier than expected."

"It's fine," he answered as he stepped out of the doorway.

"Are the others ready to go?"

"Well, Roy can't accompany us, and Samus is busy working on your new armor."

"Hmmm, what about Pit?" he asked.

"Pit is going to transmit our messages to and back from Altea, so yes, he is coming... in a matter of fashion," Marth said.

Ike laughed and rolled his eyes, "Good thing he's gonna be busy, huh?"

Marth gave a questioning glance, "What do you mean?"

"Uh... well, girls go crazy over his type..." Ike said with a not so convincing smile.

Marth lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive nature, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He tried to contain a laugh, but a slight chuckle still slipped out. He continued down the hall and motioned for Ike to follow; Ike followed with a relieved sigh.

Marth was still walking around strangely looking and pausing every few seconds.

'How did he manage to get lost in his own castle!' Ike thought with a smile. "What are you doing?"

Marth jumped and snapped out of his train of thought. "Ahem..." he cleared his throat...fakely. "I think you can lead for a while, Ike."

He stepped forward and let Marth follow him down the hall, that seemed to go on forever. Ike heard fast footsteps and panting coming from down the hall and knew who it was, he smiled and turned pretending not to notice. The footsteps stopped, he knew what would happen next....He felt a weight crash on his back and toppled over. His friend squealed in his ear "Ursa-Kun!!"

* * *

There was a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Peach answered with a sweet voice.

"A message for you Princess."

"Really, that was fast. I'll be right there."

She slipped on a bath robe and rushed over to the door. The messenger handed her the letter and she kissed his cheek. He bowed and exited. Peach calmly sat down in her room and carefully opened the envelope surrounding her friends letter. She unfolded it neatly and began reading:

"Dear Peach,  
Yes, it is very exciting, and I sure hope that everyone is nice...I feel like a child again. I haven't been this excited since I can't even remember. I heard that the prince of Altea is coming, and he is about our age. I've seen him, I think you should talk to him. By the way, Link and I are still great friends, I think I might be falling for him... it is kind of scary, but exciting to think about. I hope you are doing well, and I cannot wait to see you! See you then!  
Your Friend,  
Zelda"

* * *

In the armory, the blond was busy pounding on a metal plate slowly forming its shape. Her clothing was adorned with ash and soot and at the moment she was wiping sweat from her forehead. She moved the heavy plate off the flame to cool, and she sat in her dirty chair and took a sip of her water. She heard whistling coming from outside; she knew who it was, and rolling her eyes she went out. Her hair was loosely braided back and her face was smudged with black oil and ash, and she had an expression to match. "Hello Roy," she said blankly shifting her weight to one side. He took her hand and placed his lips on her warm skin. He gazed up into her shiny sapphire eyes, "Hello Samus."

* * *

(AN: This is an edited version, the first draft had a lot of bad mistakes, hopefully this version is easier to read. If you like this story check out my profile for more stuff like pictures and info. I love your comments!)


	2. Are we there yet?

Momo-Ai (Peach Love)

AN: Hai guyzz! Here is chapter two,I really wish I had more reviews, but I admit that the first chappie was pretty boring...and suck. BUT I promise this one is better. AND if you would like to check out some artwork on my profile click on the link. So enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!

(Also guys, listen I've never played Fire emblem, so don't kill me if everything isn't right. I do know Marth has a sister, but for this story she doesn't fit so don't hurt me. ^^)

* * *

"Um, Pit?" was the muffled--almost inaudible sound that echoed on the floor.

"Yeah Ike?" said the cheerful youth.

"Can you get off me now...your crushing my face."

"Haha, sorry Ursa-Kun."

"Why do you call me that?" said the knight as he picked himself off the floor,"What does that even mean? It's not even proper...um...whatever language your using."

Pit puffed out his cheeks displeased, hadn't he told him what it meant a thousand times? "Whatever then, IKE, if you like that better." He turned his plump cheeks to face the wall and look at the bricks that seemed to now be_ very _interesting. Ike responded with a childish face, he knew how emotional this little angel was. He seemed a little sorry, only, not much.

"Come on guys," Marth said with a annoyed expression,"We're gonna be late." Then, as if on cue, off in the distance the boys could hear king Cornelius yelling something about teenagers, idiots, and his aunt's stinky feet. Wait...What, feet? After they had exchanged their _ok-what-the-heck-was-that_faces they all took off in a dash to the carriage, with Pit clutching Ike's shoulders for dear life; he knew he was going to get a piggy-back ride, even if Ike didn't want to give him one. They ran outside, and apparently not fast enough, because the king was angry. Very. If he had been a shade of darker red, he'd have been passed out. And he exploded with anger, "This is a VERY important meeting concerning the safety of our united nations and the family's safety, so can you please cooperate for once in your life!!" Marth rolled his eyes, he knew it was not that important, and besides, being in the presence of others seemed to call for a little discipline. Marth was a good kid, and his parents never had to really enforce any rules, they were already kept. He was also a good worker, and he always did his chores. Not that he really had any because he was royal and all, but he did them regardless. He thought a cocky comeback would be effective,"Okay dad, I'm sorry, but now I'm not really the one holding us up, am I." He cocked a crooked smile. The king only glared and stepped in the coach followed by the victorious prince.

Pit was happily bouncing around looking from Ike to the top of the chariot, back and forth. Ike must have got his gesturing and responded with,"I don't think so Pit, go get your horse." Pit ignored him,"I'm riding on top of the carriage, don't try and stop me," and stuck out his tongue. "Either fly or ride the horse, don't make us look ridiculous." Ike said as he untied and mounted his horse. "You better get going or were gonna leave you." The carriage began to pull away led by four black horses, and Ike followed behind by kicking his horse into a trot. He turned his head to see a white blur of feathers and his young friend flying fast to catch up, and of course he did, and sat on the roof. Ike laughed and said under his breath, "Spoiled brat." Marth looked out the side, " Keep him out of trouble, huh, we all know how he is." Ike smiled, "Yeah, he's worst than you, prince." Marth turned laughing in agreement.

& OuO

Today was the day, Peach was finally going to be able to see her best friends again. Words could not express how much she had missed them. Peach sat down in front of her white dresser and began to comb her hair. Alena, her personal maid entered and began to speak with a slight accent, "Princess, would you like for me to brush your hair for you?"

Peach turned to face her and held out the brush, "Would you? Because I can't get it to stay in place, " she said with a slight smile. The girl curtsied and gave a giggle, and proceeded to brush Peach's long locks. The princess started up a polite conversation, but it was mainly her asking what she should wear to the party. The obvious choices were scattered on the bed, but considering the cluster of fabric, it was apparent that poor Peach had not even a clue what to choose. Alena told her that she would help as soon as she was done with her hair. She finished by rolling up portions of her hair to set and curl. "OK then," she said turned to the dress mountain,"Let's see." Peach followed behind with interest. The maid picked out an elegant white dress with a long train, trimmed with pink lace. Peach tapped her chin, pondering the choice. "Even though It's a big reunion-ish party, I think that's a bit too dressy. Now why did I lay that out?" The maid searched the pile once again, this time picking out a shorter sleeveless pink dress with a cream ribbon tied under the bust; tied with a bow in the back. "Oh, Princess, this piece is so beautiful." Peach's eyes begin to shine, "So perfect, I forgot I had this one," she rushed to her drawers and pulled out a pair of creamy long gloves, "These are perfect to match. Thank you so so much Alena!" the girl got pulled into a hug and welcomed the princess. The maid asked if anything else was needed, and when nothing was, she left with a curtsy. Peach finished up her look, hair and excitedly got into her _perfect _dress. Unlike Marth's family, Peach was the one who got the family motivated to get going. Once her parents were ready, and had assembled the guards and other miscellaneous attendants, it was time to go. Everyone else must have not been as excited about this as Peach, because she was already in the stables by the time everyone had just finished. Her parents insisted that she ride in the carriage with them, but she wouldn't have it--her horse could carry all the things she needed. She yelled out to the horse,"Yah!" and tapped it with her riding boots and it galloped off into the distance. Her parents exchanged confused glances.

"Have you ever seen her like that?"

"Hmph. Teenagers."

& Xb

Samus brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face, (AN: HA u perverts! lol) and stood defensively at her post. "So, what do you want Roy? If you came to bother me, as always, you're gonna have to pick another day. This one is busy," she said with an emotionless face. He narrowed his eyes, with a slight smile, " Feisty as always, I see." Roy circled the annoyed girl, that was just slightly taller than him, and plopped down in her chair. He made himself comfortable and adjusted his arms behind his head, "Samus, I think you look pretty tired, maybe you should sit down," he patted his leg mischievously. Even though Samus was dirty and sweaty and very boyish most of the time, she was still a woman, and a she seemed to have a control over this man. Roy was not prepared for what happened next. Samus thought it was her turn to pull a witty trick. She spun around slowly and approached the overconfident boy who still had the biggest grin plastered to his face. She spoke slowly, "You know, I think you're right for once Roy." His smile disappeared--was she seriously coming over to him? She leaned up on his lap, and he thought he felt his face get hot--no, he wasn't turning red was he? She got inches away from his face and let her warm breath tickle his nose. Roy pulled his face back, he was getting really flushed. Samus forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Out of the blue, her expression faded and then her original face returned, "You are in _my _seat. Boy." Her brow furrowed and she watched the blood drain from his face, and he tried to regain his composure. She straighted back up, and gave a large smile, "It's been a pleasure as always, Knight. Buh-Bye." He got up and smiled too, trying to redeem himself, "Always, Sam." He stuck his tongue out crazily, and bowed. Her response was a sarcastic laugh and a boot in his butt as he walked out. She closed the shack with the fur curtain that covered the entrance. She sighed.

"What a dork."

"She wants me."

& 8B

The pink covered peach-girl patted her white horse's head an stopped on the side of the dirt trail. Caught up in her excitement she had forgotten about her family that was trailing very far behind her. She petted the her stallion's mane, "There, there Light." She began to lean on his side; they must have been very far behind. Before they caught up she had managed to braid the horse's mane and tail; she almost laughed when she finally saw the jalopy of a coach bumping up the road, no wonder they were slow. The castle was only a few more miles away, so she didn't plan to stop again until they reached Hyrule: the land of elves. Once she reached the place she dismounted her horse and tied him up in the designated stables. She walked out of the shaded barn and the sun warm her face, and took in her surroundings. It was a very charming villa; the only word that came to her was magical, but that was a bit to literal. She laughed inwardly at her own thoughts.

All the families that were attending this banquet were given temporary homes, this seemed a bit too generous to Peach, but then again the Elves were the richest race in there united nations. She went inside to scope out the small, cramped building, but she heard the carriage pull up outside so she went to go see. She went to get her extra things that she put in the trunk only to have a bodyguard get it for her.

"I could have gotten it myself," she said flatly.

"Sorry princess," he said.

"It's quite alright, but you didn't have too," she answered

After all the baggage was taken to their rooms, Peach exited back outside. Just as she walked out she saw another family traveling up the dusty road. Wow, were they a sight to behold, with races of people she'd never seen in person, only heard about. She saw a winged boy firmly gripping the top of the carriage, an older rugged boy riding a stallion, and shaded figures inside the contraption, there was a sweet looking driver too, but he too old for what she was looking for. The man riding the horse had dark blue hair, and was quite handsome; the boy riding on top was brown-haired and had beautiful white wings, he was very cute. Peach was liking what she saw so far...but couldn't help wondering who was inside. She watched them travel farther down the street until they came to a halt in front of another quaint building. She watched as the car's door opened without servant interference, and boy closer to her age groggily stumbled out of it--she giggled and cutely covered her mouth, he was adorable. She noticed that his hair was also blue and his was rather long in the back and he had a glowing crown atop his head. He turned his head, seemingly noticing her eyes on him, and he strained to see through his glazed eyes. She noticed his sleepily actions and couldn't help but blush a shade of pink, she turned and walked back inside smiling slightly.

& 8Z

Marth hadn't gotten much sleep last night; his parents seemed to be arguing more and more lately. He thought that the ride up would be a good chance to catch up on a few hours, but that was a bad idea. With all the bumps and sharp curves he wasn't able to do anything but mess up his hair and wrinkle his clothes. When the chariot finally stopped, his head jerked forward and he watched everyone else get out. He let out a yawn and stretched then he was able to get out. Although he was drowsy he thought he could feel someones eyes on him. He rolled his eyes to the source and through his blurred vision he spotted a blob of pink and yellow. He cleared his eyes and saw that that blob was actually a young woman, a very pretty young woman. He saw a light color come to her cheeks, he felt one come to his as well. He turned and saw her turn and smile slightly and walk back inside. "Hello princess," he whispered referencing her tiara. He was broken out of his trance after hearing his parents start bickering. He rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Pit's eyes had grown ever since he'd jumped on the devil-thing, and the shaky boy had slid off the top when they had stopped. He should have listened to Ike, although he wouldn't admit that. Ike had no sympathy..."You'll get no sympathy from me, you should have listened." (AN:lol i couldn't resist)

& ^ ^

Peach walked into the main hallway of the palace hoping to stop someone soon. She wandered into the kitchen and got to see the chefs and waiters preparing everything, and they all acknowleged her as Highness. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen she felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned around.

"Zelda!!" she squealed.

"Peach!!" she squealed back.

Everyone stopped to look at the young princesses. Zelda gave Peach a look that said _I got this... I think, _"Um... Carry on," she said ackwardly. But it worked, then turned around as if nothing happened. Zelda directed her friend out of the kitchen into the hall again.

"I'm so happy to see you again! We have sooo much to talk about,"Peach said happily.

Zelda gave a short smile, "You mean like how you were staring at Marth? I knew I picked a good one."

* * *

AN: Yay its longer. Hey guys sorry to cut it off there but I thought I wouldn't upload it if I didn't stop somewhere. Sooo, did u like it? I know it still isn't in the very good stuff yet, but I tried to make it enjoyable. Please Review if you did like it though. I'm learning OK! ^^


End file.
